happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Least Favorite Happy Tree Friends Episodes
(Ok, now is time for the ONLY ten episodes of HTF that i hate or dislike. And no dishonorable mentions just like the character lists, is that i only doesn't like ten episodes however, these ten was hard to think of due to being a fan and forget what i hate so... I try my best to also explain ok? And please these are my opinions and is ok if ya like these episodes since it is just not my taste i guess?) 10: A Handy Nanny (Meanwhile it would be much funnier if i babysit Cub if i ever was in the show, this is actually pretty much torture for Handy, Cub even laugh at him and well he is still a baby but still, only Handy died in it and Pop was really stupid to hire Handy the job since he lack hands. I should maybe switch Place with this and the nine on this list but i guess this episode is number ten since well even if i feel for the characters when tortured i still like it somehow but this is the somehow most disliked by me so i guess i only have problem with all these ten episodes and the rest of the show i like so now i finally put something at number ten btw.) 9: Asbestos I Can Do (Seriously? Yes i was unsure if i will hate or be neutral over this episode but i gave up and decide to not like this one because it is not even an episode at all, we just see previous deaths in the show and later we see that Lumpy did just a cozy for his antlers... yes seriously for his... His antlers? *Facepalm*) 8: Put Your Back Into It (Poor Disco Bear! He really suffer in the whole episode and died so horrible! Who enjoy this? Also Giggles and Petunia was maybe out of character since they wouldn't let him suffer even if they hate him i guess? And then let him have it in ending? This is too painful to watch!) 7: YouTube Copyright School (Ok i have no idea what the worst part and reason why everybody else hate this episode is as well but.... I hate it because uh... It IS bad if this copyright thing takes down videos from YouTube, and Russell had an antagonistic role in this one which makes him out of character very much! And if Russell is a fan of Lumpy then he shouldn't steal his video right?) 6: Tongue Twister Trouble (A good thing is that this is at least Cro-Marmot's first appearance same thing with the cat but still Cro-Marmot had his first appearance in this case his second episode ya know where he IS having a main role right? Since these Ants kills Sniffles or at least tried to it is awful to see, that the cat use it claws on his tongue and sleeps on it is just screwed up! He/she even slice off Sniffles' tongue which seem like the cat meant to do it! At least Sniffles isn't confirmed dead or alive but still is painful!) 5: A Bit of a Pickle (Seriously, did we need Lammy and Mr.Pickels that much? At least not Pickels who kill everybody by purpose and yes i think he is alive! I do not care if you feel for him that Lammy replace somebody on his role since he wanted Lammy to get in trouble and she still forgive him, what the heck? I am still happy that this pickle only appear in two episodes as starring roles along with Lammy but i can't see that anybody kill the characters by purpose!) 4: Crazy Ant-ics (Even if this is Sniffles' first episode it is still too awful to see this little guy get tortured to death! They injure his tongue and even put fire on it to make his body parts explode! Don't ya notice how awful this feels? Also this is how ya introduce a character? Make him killed off by his prey only as if he was a villain? And the ants seriously pray makes no sense but they probably pray to that red guy ya know? Even the heh the gallery for this episode however say that they do but when the ants cheer i just wanna step on them and then they can be ready to get eaten by Sniffles!) 3: Royal Flush (THIS episode proves that Mr. Pickels is alive since in the bathroom he killed Flaky when Lammy was outside ya know hm? He kill Flaky like trash and flush her down the toilet, that is so rude and ya wanna forgive this little maniac for killing innocent Flaky and do this crap to her? And Petunia look like a skeleton before death which is even more awful! How the heck can Giggles also die by cards like that since they aren't that sharp? Omg when will Mr. Pickels ever die!??) 2: In Over Your Hedge (THIS is so awful! You who is THAT into Fliqpy thinks poor Lumpy deserved that death due to what he did in "By The Seat Of Your Pants" Right? Fliqpy even killed Lumpy in "A Vicious Cycle" and you is cheering for Fliqpy in both episodes because of that? So crazy and insane! In "Remains to be Seen" People should remember that Lumpy also killed Fliqpy in that one WITHOUT any complaining and Lumpy was just protecting himself since Fliqpy is crazy meanwhile Lumpy innocent tho Lumpy have sometimes be bad but still, Fliqpy is a murderer and Lumpy just an idiot in a GOOD way for me at least! Lumpy got killed in this one and you all is happy so what if ya died this but no i am not gonna complain i am just angry how you prefer the crazy one and Lumpy will never get any complains from me since deep down he is a nice moose tho!) And number one is:... TONGUE IN CHEEK! (This is the only, seriously ONLY TV Series episode that i HATE! And the worst of all HTF Episodes is this one! Even if Lumpy and The Mole was funny in this one, Lumpy DID screw it up for Sniffles and at least The Mole was just there for comedy which did work but the rest of the episode is just STUPID! Everybody or almost everybody thinks this episode is the most awful death and i agree with those guys, Sniffles was minding his business but his business was ruined by THE ANTS! They even injure his hand just like his tongue in his debut and that really makes me feel how awful it would hurt on me! Ya seriously think Sniffles deserved that death? He freaking cry and tells them no but ah no they won't listen and they is happy he is dead! If ya think he deserve to be their house by his skin then would you be a house like that as well ah? Be like that then because i do not wanna argue but still i hate this god darn episode so much and i do not wanna talk about it in a good way since it really made me have the idea to kill ants irl because of it yeah what else to do if ya is angry over a crazy cartoon character huh?) Sorry if i was sounding too harsh sometimes but still, the last two really made me a little mad.... This is my opinions so i can respects your as long as you respect mine, feel free to comment and enjoy this blog and tell me what ya think! Category:Blog posts